1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film including a conductive adhesive layer, and a semiconductor device connected by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) refer to film-shaped adhesives in which conductive particles are dispersed in a resin, and which exhibit electric conductivity in the z-axis and insulation properties in a direction of an x-y plane.